


WTF

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bathtubs, Dom!Blue Zircon, Dom/sub, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Paddle, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: The last couple of months have been very hard for a public defender lawyer, so her wife plans a second honeymoon. But after a late dinner it looks like they won't make it to the plane.





	WTF

“He wants to sue himself fifty million dollars.” An exhausted lawyer with drooping bangs dropped her bulging suitcase by the door and finished removing her loose, a skewed tie.

“Insanity plea?” A blonde who had been stirring a sauce, wrapped her arms around the newcomer and kissed her.

The tired woman soaked in the welcome, like it was the only source of water for miles.

“Yup, wants to prove his drunk ass belongs in m ental institution instead of a federal one. Why don’t they just plead the fifth when I beg them on bended knee?”

“There’s no defending stupid.”

“Then why is alcohol still legal?”

“Alcohol didn’t make stupid, it just makes it think it can claim to be Jesus and can repel a hurricane with an AK47.”

“Baby, I need you bad.”

“I know, love. I made your favorite. Not burned!”

“You’re a miracle.”

****

“Another bad day?” The blonde was sitting by the fire trying to figure out vacuums.

“ He brought a lighter to the courtroom! He’s on trial for arson! He stood up and said that fire was the cleanser! WHY?!”

“It’s not you, babe. The whole system is rigged. Speaking of which. It came in today.”

“Did they install it?”

The blonde held up a dainty set of keys. “Sure did.”

“Oh Reenie.” The brunette swept up her wife and carried her off.”

****

Reenie came out of the bathroom to find her still suited wife laying on the floor.

“Hm, a sexy rug, but it’s a little lumpy.” She went to pour them iced teas.

“He said he was a Sovereign Citizen of the Kingdom of Heaven, so he was protected by the Constitution and B.O.R., but didn’t have to have I.D. or pay taxes or follow any laws. He wasn’t driving, he was “traveling.” He wasn’t drunk, people were just saying he was running naked after his truck hit that mailbox.

I wanted to slap him with a Bible.”

“Ooo, me first, but can we make it a spanking?”

The lawyer took the drink.

“Not tonight, I’m too upset.”

“Cool. Want a neck rub?”

“Please.”

“My pleasure.”

****

The lawyer was trying to unwind in the tub, when her wife came home and found her.

“Good news or bad.” The blonde started stripping off her pencil skirt and blouse.

“She came in drunk, called me “that skinny bastard, Jim” and hit on me the whole time.”

“What?!” She stepped and snuggled up. 

“I know.”

“That’s my job!”

They kissed briefly.

“There was nothing in our vows about you keeping up your stupid jokes.”

“But you make it so easy to keep me up, Zandy.”

Zandy nuzzled Reenie’s shoulder.

“See? That one doesn’t even make sense.”

“I’m too overcome by passion’s embrace. I can get hard in places I don’t even have. I’m sure there’s an alternative version of me who has a boner right, and he’s very confused.”

“He doesn’t have a Zandy?”

“Well, I have the only one worth having.”

“Maybe I should visit him,” Zandy yawned.

“Hm, Did we ever settle that whole gay or masturbation thing?”

“Yeah, it’s just gay and incestal.”

“So, you’d be having sex with my brother, who is me. Tch, I’m always in favor of having me and sex, but I don’t think I want to watch you do my brother.”

“There went my Christmas gift for you.”

“I still have last years.”

“Burn it.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, pervert.”

“Next week this pervert is pounding you into the black sands of Punalu'u.”

“No, sand and my bits don’t mix.”

****

Dinner with the congressman had run late. She used to not mind, but Zandy hadn’t been able to make it. Probably went straight home after another long day. Reenie felt bad for her brave public defender, she’d had a particularly rough couple of months. She’d hoped a second honeymoon away would be enough, but everyday this week her wife had woke up and come home looking defeated. 

Hopefully, a hunk of cake from her favorite bakery would cheer her up before the trip in two days. Thinking her wife had already gone to bed, she quietly entered the apartment. 

The firelight cast it’s flickering glow over everything like it was waiting for her to come home, but it wasn’t waiting alone.

Sitting in her chair facing the door by the hearth sat Zandy bouncing a riding crop in her hand, hair wild like a she’d spent the day ruffling it in frustration. Legs were crossed covered in black bell bottoms leather pants, the low waist was tongued by the tip of a jade silk tie that only made an appearance on their anniversary, it ran over a button up waist coat that was missing a shirt.

“You’re wearing the green one.”

“You’re late.”

“I brought cake.” The bag was held up as proof.

“I see.” Blue eyes raked up her form like a hand over her flesh. Reenie shivered. “Not really in the mood for cake right now.”

“Okay, I’ll just put it away for you.” She turned to the fridge and tucked the box and half bottle of wine up. As soon as she closed the door she felt the warmth of another body against her’s, arms trapped her against the appliance. 

“Reenie,” voice lower than normal spoke in her ear, “I want to tease you, bind you, gag you, hurt you, and fuck you until my name is the only thing you can think of. Now, is that agreeable?” 

“It’s so sweet how you still ask after all these years. The answer’s always yes.”

The handle of riding crop was slid across her neck and pressed lightly under her jaw.

“I warn you, Love, I’m in a mood.” 

Reenie ground her ass against the front of Zandy’s pants.

“I want all your moods.”

“Do you remember your safe word?”

“Babe…”

A hand reached into her blouse and bit down on a nipple.

“I’m not playing. Safe word.”

“Ah! Over, over-ruled.”

“Good. Go. I want you in nothing I didn’t already put on you.”

Released, Reenie scrambled to their playroom. Zandy poured herself a glass of water and sat down to drink. That took twenty minutes. She was tempted to make it the full hour and half a client had made her wait, but she knew she shouldn’t punish her wife like that. Not tonight in any case.

Waiting behind a tray of equipment was her love, bare save the jeweled gold band she had placed on her left hand five years ago. She caressed her cheek and then slapped it, not hard at all, but enough to communicate what was going to be the theme tonight.

“Still want to do this?”

“Give me your all.”

“Hm, the posts.”

Obeying, Reenie walking to the two bolted down upright poles in the center of the room, spread her legs and held up her arms so she formed an X. Her partner buckled the leather cuffs on leads from the posts around her ankles and wrists. Lastly, she held up a ball gag and her green tie.

“I’m going to gag you, but you are still free to safety out. I’m hooking this loosely in your hand. If you need or want to stop all you have to do is drop this and we pause. Yes?”

“Yes, yes!” Reenie said impatiently as the tie was hooked into her hand.

“One of these days I’m going to tie you up and have you cum to just the sound of my voice.”

“God, I love your voice. And your dirty talk is an absolute sin.”

“Later. Try to drop the tie.”

The blonde rolled her eyes as she let the tie fall.

“Good.” It was replaced. “Any last words?”

“You’re so beautiful and I am the envy of every lesbian on the planet.” A kiss proceeded the gag.

“A fool’s last words cannot be expected to have any glory.” 

All the restraints were double checked, then a soft paddle and shown before it was placed on a hook built into the post. As much as she wanted to get started she put Reenie’s pleasure first. If she did this right they’d both enjoy this. 

She traced a bullet vibrator along her wife’s neck, around each breast then the inside of her thighs. Already the muscles in her thighs and abdomen were contracting with each brush. She got on her knees, knowing how it triggered the political lawyer like Pavlov's dogs. Yup, there it was. The doe eyes, the quiver, how her arms strained with the need to touch. She used the bullet to work open the fleshy lips, putting it everywhere but where she knew Reenie wanted it. Still having the vibrator moving in wide swirls she checked how aroused her mate was. The desperate thrust when she eased two fingers in was a good indication, she pumped in and out as she gave that ass a few smacks. She was ready.

She stood up, grabbed the paddle and soothed it down the blonde’s back, buttocks and thighs, it was wordless communication. A series of light pats across the rounded end, never in the same place. Slowly she built the force, until her arm burned and she was panted as often as her target was moaning. The paddle was dropped and a pair of beaded nipple clamps were screwed on. She attached a wire that had been bejeweled with clear and green beads by her wife as part of her odd sense of humor. She furiously rubbed the crux of Reenie’s thighs and pulled the string that pulled both breasts forward. The blonde arched her chest forward to compensate for the pain until the string was released and her chin fell to her bust. 

She was reaching her limit. 

Zandy rolled out the fuck machine and adjusted the angle. Even though she’d kept her wife waiting almost an hour the dildo was still generously lubed before being nudge into the entrance. 

This part was still new, so she removed the gag to hear any suggests. There were plenty, lefts, rights, back, in, and lots of, “just fuck me already!”   

When it was in a position that made everyone happy the machine was turned on, the gag replaced, the clamps removed and the crop picked up. The machine did job as Zandy’s wife tried thrust and twist into her pleasure, Zandy announced each strike of the crop with a brief caresses. Up the underside of the tits, a blow down the nipple, across the tops of the hips, a moderate beat against the clit, over hips, the back, she was painted in crimson while riding the edge of her climax kept there by the pain. 

Finally, the crop was dropped and the public defender rubbed a quick two orgasms from her partner before she turned off the machine, and removed the restraints. The blonde’s knees shook so bad she could stand straight and reached out to her wife who moved away. 

“Did I say we were finished?” She grabbed the back of Reenie’s neck and took out the gag one last time. “Get in the swing.”

With a raw voice Reenie managed to pant out. “I don’t think I can walk.”

“Then crawl,” Zandy snarled. She turned to remove her pants and put on a harness. She turned and saw Reenie struggling to get into the sling suspended by chains attached to the ceiling. “Turn around, face me.”

Zandy pressed herself against the blonde and grabbed hold of the two nearest chains. 

“Fall back.”

“Gimme a kiss first.”

“Or I could push you strap you in and make you watch me on the machine all night.”

Reenie decided to fall back. 

“The tie please.” The blonde held her wrist together in front of her.

“And you’re the one who said you’d never enjoy it.” She took the tie and cinched it in a simple noose around her wrists. 

“Oh what a prude I was.” She held her legs up while Zandy strapped them in. “Thank common law I had the good fortune to marry such a connoisseur.”

“We learned together. Now, ready?”

“Toujours.”

Taking hold her wife’s hips Zandy penetrated her and used the swing to pound into her fast and hard, much to the bound woman’s surprise and delight. She just wanted to fuck all the frustration of the last few months out. Sweat stung her eyes but she didn’t let up, instead she tighten her grip until the toes by her head started to curl up. When Reenie’s face relaxed she slowed down and eased her into one last release.

Both were exhausted and sated. 

“No wonder you like this thing. It’s like a hug, and a swing, and you’re getting sweetly serviced all at the same time. Angle needs work.”

“Sorry, love.” She released her legs. “I’m gonna run a bath.”

Instead of a hot bath she made it lukewarm to keep down any bruising or swelling Reenie might have, to that end and to help with soreness she sprinkled some bath salts.

“Zandy! I’m stuck!”

The tie was now around her neck and she was wiggling like a turtle on it’s back to get out of the yielding fabric.

“Grab the chains and pull yourself up.”

“But my legs don’t work,” she pouted.

“Oh dear. You try being me sometimes. You kept me tied to the bed for four hours once.”

“I didn’t hear any complaints.”

Giving a hand they got Reenie up and into the tub.

“You kept gagging me.”

“But you look so good eating me out.”

“And you look good kissing my foot.” The vest was unbuttoned, and she stepped into the bath. 

“It’s agreed we’re both too sexy for our own good.”

Zandy hummed and then kissed her.

“Thanks, Reenie. You don’t know how bad I needed that. But, um, there is one last request.”

“Give me twenty minutes.”

Zandy was rubbing the back of the blonde’s hand with her thumb.

“No, I think we’re done for tonight.”

Reenie smirked, “How many times have I proved you wrong?”

“I don’t count anymore. No. I wanna leave a kiss. Right here.” She pressed a finger to the side of her wife’s cleavage.

Said wife chuckled. “I don’t mind in the least, but we haven’t done that stuff since we were kids. We’ve got rings now. What got into you?”

Zandy groaned, turned and rested her head on the shoulder behind her.

“It just all sorta bubbled over today. The prosecuting lawyer caught me before the trial and wanted to get to me. He berated me for my string of failures, all due to uncontrollable clients of course. And then he said you wouldn’t stick around such as loser as it’d hold back your Washington career, and that you were probably sleeping around for favors, and because I was such a stiff that couldn’t satisfy you in any sense.

“It was all stupid, and I know not one word of it is true, but it just put the cherry on the shit sundae. Pardon the expression.

“Plus, sometimes I do worry I’m too much of a wet blanket to hold your interest. I really want us to work.”

There it was, the secret that had plagued her every night her wife stayed out late. Her heart was pounding harder than their first date.

“Do you know what I keep in my pocket book of the constitution?” 

“A print out of the Bill of Rights?”

“No, I keep a copy of my hand written vows. That way when people ask me what I stand for, what I believe in, and what I’m fighting for I just have to hold up that book.

“I can’t say marriage will always be easy, but I promise I will talk to you if things get rough. Thank you for telling me how you were feeling.” She placed a kiss on her jaw, and held her extra tight.

“Thank you. Who’da thought the woman who’s idea of seduction was showing up naked and asking for sex could be such a romantic?”

“You make me a better man.”

“And you make me a happy woman. I’ll to tell you when I feel insecure a lot sooner.”

“Good. When do you see that jerk again?”  
“I don’t know. Why?”

“I want to bring you lunch in my shortest skirt and fake an orgasm right in front of him.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Fine! A real one. On your desk.”

“Stop. I don’t need that. I doubt his knows his own wife can climax more than once since he considers it triumph at one.” 

“You mean not everyone cums four times in one night? I’m shocked!”

“You have the libido of a rabbit.”

“I have a sex goddess as a wife.” She gave her favorite stress balls a squeeze.

“If my arms weren’t about to fall off…”

“You can borrow mine.”

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

“Mine,” they finished in unison.

When they landed in Hawaii it like a treat instead of a long needed respite. To her wife’s annoyance, Reenie had insisted on keeping her deep cut swim suit so everyone saw the odd bruise she had. Not that it mattered when night fell and they had a private beach and not a soul around for miles.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard people liked Dom Blue Zircon, maybe as much as they like Sub Blue Zircon. If I was misinformed, I don't care. It's fun. Blue's all silent and calculating and Yellow likes to talk and go slow. I really need to get around to writing a proper scene for that.  
> Reenie here had a slight falling out with her mother and went the political route to make sure there was a real representative for the LGBTQ crowd in Washington, because the closeted ones do more harm than good. Maybe she'll make it to the Supreme Court.  
> I feel a little bad about the fluff at the end, but I had to show aftercare and it kinda turned into that. Reenie surprise me with how much of a romantic Zandy turned her into.  
> And yes, they did try sex on the beach, it was a mess, but Zandy secretly liked it. They also had all kinds of sex all over their private villa. But that's another story. I'm not even sure anyone wants it.  
> Remember to WTF! Well that's fantastic!


End file.
